Natural Progression
by Mandarax
Summary: It was the natural progression of something that began many years earlier. Uber fluff Cabin-fic. Tooth-ache alert.


Natural Progression by Mandarax

Rated T

Summary – It was the natural progression of something that began many years earlier. Uber fluff Cabin-fic. Tooth-ache alert.

Author's note – The hopeful return of my battered Muse to active duty. Fluff alert galore.

Disclaimer – yeah, yeah.

*

There was no need for The Conversation. No need for heartfelt and tearful confessions. It was the natural progression of something that began many years earlier. Something that would have happened years ago had it been allowed.

It was in the way he picked her up first in his big truck on the way to Minnesota even though Daniel's place was closer. It was in the way he said 'good morning, Sam' when she opened the truck door and smiled at him. It was in the way she replied with 'Hi, Jack' as she climbed in.

It was the way she said 'Come on, Jack', and looked at him a certain way when Daniel mentioned he was hungry and suggested they stop for a lunch break. Jack insisted they were making good time but parked the car at the nearest on-the-road diner he could find. Daniel rolled his eyes from the back seat.

It was in the way they carried their duffle bags to their respective rooms once they reached the cabin, and he took both his and hers to the master bedroom, his room. Their room. She smiled at Teal'c and Daniel for not saying anything about it and headed to the kitchen to get the coffee going. He followed her in, helped her prepare the beverages, their fingers brushing each other's every once in a while as they talked and joked and laughed.

It was the way he showed her the best spot to sit at on the pier to catch the non-existent fish, promptly ignoring the other two fishing buddies they'd brought along as they set up their chairs on the grass.

It was the way she followed him back inside to 'help' prepare dinner when they both knew that the real cook in the family is actually Daniel. Daniel kicked them out of his kitchen, sending them both to their room when he came in and realized they were making a mess rather than dinner.

It was in the way they set up the table for four, pushing their chairs slightly closer than was usually acceptable. Close enough so that every movement they made during dinner involved some kind of physical touch, caress, or brush during a conversation over a well cooked meal. Even Teal'c rolled his eyes at them.

It was in the way she helped clear up the dinner table with Daniel while he and Teal'c set about lighting the fire in the hearth. Daniel grabbed her and pulled her into a hug without saying a word, and she knew exactly what he meant – he was happy for them.

It was in the way they all settled into easy conversation, reminiscing about the past and planning the future, as the fire burned and the alcohol flowed. She burrowed into him as his arm came around her, and they listened to Daniel explain for the umpteenth time why Burns could not, in fact, be a Goa'uld. Jack still argued that he could. She laughed and laced her fingers through his when he casually reminded her of that mission she'd somehow gotten engaged to one of the locals. She retaliated by reminding him that his affinity for cake had gotten him in a lot of trouble on Argos. The cake was, after all, just for him.

It was in the way that by the evening's end, when the lull in conversation lasted too long, all four realized it was time for bed. He stood and pulled her to her feet, and hand in hand he led her to their room, calling goodnight to the other two as she closed the door behind them.

It was in the way he kissed her for the first time as they lay together in bed, lips working together, opening for each other, tongues darting out to meet.

It was in the way their bodies mimicked their tongues as he made love to her.

It was in the way he whispered a simple 'I love you' as they lay in each other's arms before drifting off to sleep.

There was no need for conversation. No need for heartfelt and tearful confessions. It was the natural progression of a relationship that began many years ago. Something that was finally allowed.


End file.
